


Tsunami

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, band!au, uni!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Martino ancora non lo sa, ma nella calma piatta della sua vita sentimentale sta per arrivare un vero e proprio tsunami. Maledizione! Come se già non avesse abbastanza seccature nella sua vita, tra i suoi genitori, l’Uni ed il maledettissimo Fares che sarà pure un bravo tastierista ed un paroliere decente ma sa solo creare problemi…
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	1. Inizia a respirare

**Author's Note:**

> Ci tengo a sottolineare tre cose:
> 
> 1) Le citazioni di inizio capitolo sono tutte dello stesso gruppo (Eugenio In Via Di Gioia) e vengono dalla canzone che dà il titolo al capitolo  
> 2) questa fic è conclusa, ho già tutti e quattro i capitoli da parte  
> 3) questa idea mi venne nel lontano 2018, a fine S2, e divenne ancor più forte dopo questo post: <https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/post/182253929250/not-to-be-me-but-au-where-nico-meets-marti-in-uni> , quindi non ha nulla a che fare con gli sviluppi della S4.  
> L'avevo iniziata in inglese (e forse la tradurrò prima o poi? chissà) ma ha finito per essere in italiano.

_Cosa faresti tu se potessi essere libero, davvero?  
Sceglieresti di restare?  
Sceglieresti di andartene? _

*************************

Che non vi salti in mente di prenderlo per il cinico di turno, quello che schifa l'amore e non sopporta alcuna dimostrazione d'affetto. Seppur sia vero che fin da bambino sgattaiolasse via dagli abbracci - perfino da sua madre, borbottando 'mamma, basta baci!' - questo non significa che sia una persona arida e senza cuore. 

Ci sono state circostanze in cui avrebbe preferito esserlo, tipo durante il divorzio dei suoi o quando l'interesse di Gio per le ragazze gli lacerava il petto quasi quanto la propria preferenza per il genere maschile…

Eppure ce l'ha, un cuore. 

Ed è pure meno 'orso' di quanto gli altri - Eva, in particolare - tendano a dipingerlo. Ci sono alcuni compagni di Uni con cui ha socializzato abbastanza da prendersi un caffè assieme, scambiandosi appunti e registrazioni. Di tanto in tanto si isola, certo, ma esce volentieri anche quando il gruppo si fa piuttosto numeroso.  
Ha un paio di amici per cui sarebbe disposto a fare di tutto… o quasi. Cioè, nelle serie TV se ne escono sempre fuori con un 'se uccidessi qualcuno ti aiuterei a nascondere il corpo' e magari quello no, ma… Insomma, ci siamo capiti.

E non dimentichiamoci la mamma. Sebbene talvolta fatichi a dimostrarlo, le vuole un bene dell'anima. Vorrebbe soltanto vederla serena, in pace con sé stessa… e quando ciò non accade, quando fatica anche solo ad alzarsi dal letto… È come se in casa l'aria si facesse piombo. Ogni volta gli sembra di tornare agli anni delle elementari, quando a malapena faceva in tempo a mettere un piede in casa che suo padre lo portava dai Garau per poi tornare in ufficio.  
C'aveva il mal di testa, poverina, e Martino doveva fare la sua parte per aiutarla.  
Ora che sa che l'emicrania è solo uno dei suoi tanti problemi, non è che sia cambiato granché. L'unica soluzione che riesce a trovare è il non pesarle, dimostrarle di sapersela cavare anche per conto suo e farsi vedere in casa il meno possibile. Occuparsi lui di Suki, quando c'è.

Ecco: se i gatti potessero parlare, lei vi direbbe quanto Marti la vizi e le lasci fare tutto quello che le pare - addio tende, gambe delle sedie e dei tavoli, rivestimento dei divani, lenzuola e vestiti privi di peli… vi racconterebbe di quanto sia fondamentale per il suo umano, precipitandosi a farsi coccolare quando nota che è giù di morale.

Ad ogni modo, per farla breve: è chiaro che la sua reputazione di 'asociale anaffettivo' - definizione data bonariamente, per carità - è dovuta per un buon 80% al non essere per nulla interessato ad avere una storia.

"Magari devi soltanto incontrare la persona giusta." Insistono un po' tutti, convintissimi che alla sua età Marti non possa più essere single per scelta ma che il non impegnarsi sia sintomo di qualche questione irrisolta. Cazzate.

"Può darsi tu sia aromantico?" Ha buttato lì Silvia, una sera, per poi venir subito ripresa da Filo sull'evitare di etichettare gli altri con tanta facilità.

Ed ora si ritrova a ridacchiare - prontamente zittito dai suoi vicini di tavolo - ripensando a Luchino ed al suo _'aromatico? è tipo un termine per chi è attratto dall'aroma altrui? E io che aroma ho, eh Marti?'_

No, non è per _**quello**_.  
Mica gli farebbe schifo che il fregno assurdo - definito così da Eva, Fede e Luchino, mica da lui! - con cui si scambia sguardi da settimane si facesse avanti.  
Non gli direbbe certo di no se lo invitasse ad uscire. E se poi si vedessero ancora due, tre e chissà quante altre volte… Non sarebbe questo gran dramma.  
Non gli dispiacerebbe affatto essere lui a mettergli il sorriso sulle labbra, quello che gli fa illuminare e venire le rughe attorno agli occhi, di un verde mai visto prima.  
Sarà probabilmente a causa della sua passione per la letteratura classica e l'influenza di una certa storia di Roald Dahl che ha sempre adorato… ma proprio non gli riesce di immaginare che qualcuno così bello fuori, possa essere marcio dentro.

Quello che sta cercando di far capire al mondo, comunque, è che sta benissimo da solo. Una meraviglia, sul serio. Anche incontrasse il fantomatico individuo che sostengono sia là fuori proprio per lui, sarebbe davvero disposto a cambiar vita?  
Per cosa, poi?  
Non è un puzzle cui manca un pezzo, non sta procedendo a tentoni in questa vita buia e piena di stenti in cerca della luce, del calore e del senso di completezza che soltanto _**quella**_ persona ti può dare.  
Non è un pikkolo ancyelo dall'ala spezzata…

Lascia queste pessime, zuccherosissime, metafore al Fares. Non che il nuovo tastierista e paroliere de _I Contrabbandieri Di Luchini_ abbia scritto testi poi così atroci, ma Martino è sicuro che si tratti semplicemente di una questione di tempo. Sta tirando fuori i suoi pezzi migliori per far bella figura, e poi… Poi farà cantare a Giovanni di cuori spezzati, anime maledette che non riescono mai a trovare il momento giusto per tornare a essere una cosa sola, o di quelli che hanno perso la loro occasione e continuano a vivere nel rimpianto. La roba che vende, da Sanremo, di cui la gente condivide citazioni su Tumblr e Instagram.  
Dicono che le sue siano preoccupazioni infondate, che sotto sotto sia un po' geloso perché finora le canzoni cantate da Giovanni erano scritte da Martino… Che poi non è nemmeno vero e l'esistenza di Thai ne è la prova lampante, ma sorvoliamo.  
Il fatto è che non si fida di 'sto tizio.  
Non l'ha mai incontrato né intende farlo. Ne sente già abbastanza sul suo conto da Gio. Si tratta soprattutto di lamentele, tra l'altro. Sul suo non presentarsi alle prove, sparire per giorni senza manco un messaggio per poi ripresentarsi da loro come se s'aspettasse che si fossero tutti messi in stand-by per lui, cambiare la setlist durante i live e tanto altro ancora.  
Sta tanto meglio senza sapere nemmeno come si chiami di nome o che faccia abbia.

Il tasso di stronzaggine e idiozia che è in grado di tollerare in un mese non è altissimo, dopotutto, e preferisce sia totalmente concentrato sulle cene dal padre.

"Disturbo?" Gli chiede qualcuno, poggiandogli un cappuccino di fronte. Ha una voce molto particolare, profonda e nasale. È priva di accento, senza essere impostata come quelle alla TV. Strana.

Martino fissa il bicchiere, un po' confuso. Apprezza il gesto, ma un cappuccio alle quattro del pomeriggio?  
È un Erasmus che l'ha visto a un passo dall'abbioccarsi sui libri, dieci minuti fa?

"Sì, disturbi." Borbotta, maledicendosi una volta alzato lo sguardo al suo delusissimo "Ah, okay… Allora vado, scusa."

Cazzo, no.  
Il David - così l'ha soprannominato, data la somiglianza con la statua di Michelangelo - s'è finalmente deciso a fare la prima mossa e Martino l'ha praticamente mandato a quel paese.  
Che figura di merda. La voglia di catapultarsi fuori dalla finestra è altissima.

Per una settimana quasi non si fa vedere, preferendo una biblioteca più rumorosa e più vicina a casa. Ma non è lo stesso e non riesce a concentrarsi, con la sua testa che continua a ripetergli di aver perso un'occasione d'oro e di dover assolutamente rimediare.  
Torna e non lo trova, ovviamente. Al suo solito posto c'è seduto quell'infame di Galvani, sicuramente impegnato a tenere aggiornato Elia sui dolori di quel cretino di Rametta.  
E la macchinetta gli ha pure appena fregato due euro. Ottimo.

"Te lo fai offrire oggi, un caffè? Scusa per l'altra volta, mi son dimenticato che per voi veri italiani, dopo mezzogiorno, al massimo proprio ce sta un macchiato."

Rieccolo! Calma e sangue freddo, Marti.  
Semplice a dirsi, quando indossa dei jeans strettissimi e una maglietta color oliva che fa risaltare il verde delle sue iridi - e perfino intravedere delle lentiggini sul volto, precedentemente sfuggite all'attento studio di Martino.

"Non so…” Gli sorride appena, portandosi poi la mano al mento e fingendo di soppesare la sua proposta. “Accetto il caffè e poi magari vien fuori che sto a socializza’ con uno di quelli che dentro alla carbonara ce mettono la pancetta e la panna..."

"... e il salame vegano, il tabasco, il miele, le acciughe… Che male ci sarebbe? Allarga un po’ i tuoi orizzonti, zì.” 

_‘Manco per sogno, ‘zì’. Però dai, Marti, vediamo di evitare un replay della scorsa volta e facciamocelo offrire, ‘sto caffè._

"Hai per caso un conto in sospeso con la cucina italiana?” Chiede, mentre si incamminano verso l’aula studio. Ma chi c’ha voglia di tornar sui libri, ora?

“Può darsi. Chissà. Ti toccherà conoscermi, per scoprirlo.”

Ecco, questa sembra una prospettiva ben più allettante… Iniziassimo dal nome?


	2. Altrove

__

_Povera mente, io ti uccido ogni giorno con le mie idee_

_Povero cuore, io ti metto alla prova ma povero me  
  
_

 _  
*************************************************_

_'Fa uno sforzo e vedi di non rovinare tutto, come tuo solito.'_ Ricorda a sé stesso. _'Okay fare una battuta sull'alone di mistero che ti piace avere. Okay non esporti troppo, ma se un po' ci piace questo tipo almeno il nome glielo vogliamo dare? Così magari ci dà il suo e smettiamo di chiamarlo "Elio del mio cuore"?'_

Deve darsi una mossa, però. Altrimenti finiranno per tornare ognuno al suo posto e lui ancora non saprà come si chiama. Sarebbe comunque una scusa per avvicinarlo di nuovo, ma non vorrebbe sembrargli uno stalker. Non se ne fa spesso, di paranoie simili, ma è anche vero che queste sono circostanze eccezionali. In che modo?

Beh, di solito sono gli altri ad avvicinarsi se sono interessati. Quando è lui a farlo, ha quasi sempre una discreta quantità di alcol in corpo e poco gli importa dell'impressione che farà – alla faccia di Maddalena, che glielo strappava sempre di mano, ricordandogli le raccomandazioni dei dottori, e alla salute di Luai, che non si concedeva un drink nemmeno per il proprio compleanno ma era sempre pronto ad offrirne a Niccolò. 

Con questo ragazzo è diverso. L'ha notato subito, bello com'è. Si è perso più di un pomeriggio a osservarlo studiare, sorridendo delle sue espressioni durante la lettura. Mai gli era capitato di vedere qualcuno così appassionato da quello che studia da incazzarsi quando non capiva, ed essere felice e soddisfatto quando finalmente ci arrivava. O quando scopriva cose inaspettate.

"Ma dai!" Esclamava, sorridendo.

Probabilmente era uno del primo anno, ancora non prosciugato della sua voglia di vivere dalla disorganizzazione universitaria in cui mai nessuno sa un cazzo, ma l'ignoranza dello studente in materia burocratica è punita severamente, senza eccezioni.

Aveva subito rivelato le sue contraddizioni, incuriosendo ancor più Niccolò. Borbottava sempre, incurante delle occhiatacce altrui. Tra quello e il suo abbigliamento, sempre abbottonatissimo e con maglioni degni di suo nonno, talvolta gli pareva un settantenne nel corpo di un poco più che ventenne. _'Questo farebbe di me un gerontofilo?'_ Si era chiesto, scuotendo poi la testa. A volte si poneva domande davvero assurde.

Diverse ragazze avevano cercato di attaccare bottone, ricevendo regolarmente u _n 'magari dopo'_ con un sorriso così falso che non ci voleva poi molto ad interpretarlo come il ' _magari mai, sloggia_ ', che in effetti era. 

Ciò nonostante, non era comunque preparato al suo 'Sì, disturbi.' che l'aveva fatto scappare a gambe levate.

Per qualche giorno non aveva osato farsi vedere, preferendo studiare a casa… Peccato non averlo beccato in qualche locale… E non era consigliabile arrivare in aula studio già ubriaco, giusto? 

Poi s'era fatto coraggio, ripetendosi che peggio di così non poteva andare e che valeva la pena riprovarci quando, magari, non era impegnato a studiare.

Ed eccolo qui, alla sua prima e ultima occasione di socializzare con la controfigura ringiovanita di Elio Germano. Farà bene a non farsela scappare.

Non aveva messo in conto, tuttavia, che scegliessero lo stesso momento per presentarsi. I loro nomi si perdono in una cacofonia di suoni e si scambiano uno sguardo divertito. Il ragazzo gli fa un cenno con la mano, per dargli il via libera. Quanta magnanimità!

"Niccolò. Ma puoi chiamarmi Nico, se ti va." Fa una faccia strana, come se non gli andasse affatto. Comprensibile che non voglia dare troppa confidenza a questo tipo strano, uscito da chissà dove. 

Meglio evitare di fare la figura del cane bastonato, ora. Brucia, ma gli conviene continuare come se nulla fosse. In fondo non sta cercando di tagliare corto, non gli ha detto un _'Sì, vabbè, ciao.'._

Non disperiamo.

"Sempre tu non intenda usarlo soltanto per metterlo nella tua lista nera dei Criminali Culinari." Prosegue, imperterrito. "In questo caso vorrei appellarmi alla Corte e dimostrare che non è così male. È soltanto poco italiana."

"Stai quindi negando di aver mai preparato una 'carbonara' con salame vegano, tabasco, miele ed acciughe?" Confortante che non gli sia sfuggito un ingrediente, no?

Vuol dire che lo stava ascoltando, e non soltanto assecondando, giusto?

"È successo UNA volta, e confesso che era immangiabile." Piega la testa da un lato, mordendosi un labbro. Lo perdonerà, per un tale affronto?

"Cioè, tu c'hai anche provato ad ingerire quella schifezza? Ce n’hai, di coraggio." Intravede una certa, rincuorante, ammirazione nei suoi occhi.

"Non sai quanto." Non abbastanza da tagliare la testa al toro e chiedergli semplicemente _'Com'è che ti chiami?'_ , parrebbe. "Allora, me la darai o no l'occasione di discolparmi e dimostrare che ai fornelli ci so fare?"

"Ci terrei alla mia vita, sai com'è…" Mentre lo dice, il suo stomaco brontola così rumorosamente da sovrastare quasi la sua voce.

"Sicuro che non ti va di uscire e mettere sotto i denti quello che mi son portato dietro? Non è nulla di troppo audace o esotico, prometto." Dai, che forse prima di notte ce la si fa ad avere qualche informazione in più su di lui. 

"Prometti?" Insiste, quasi pronto a capitolare.

"Prometto. Solennemente." Niccolò annuisce, battendosi un pugno sul petto.

"Beh, allora andiamo…" Sospirando, nella sua miglior interpretazione di un condannato pronto al patibolo.

"Magari recuperando le nostre cose, prima?" Gli ricorda, inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Ah, già." Scrolla le spalle, con l'aria di uno che mica se n'è dimenticato: si aspetta, invece, che qualche ammiratrice segreta li recuperi per lui e glieli recapiti a casa. Non è per nulla convincente.

"La fame gioca brutti scherzi, eh? Sbrighiamoci, prima che ti dimentichi pure chi sei e da dove vieni." Rientrano nella sala, andando ognuno alle proprie postazioni e mettendo via tutto il più velocemente possibile. Ricontrollano più volte di non aver lasciato nulla di abbandonato sopra o sotto il tavolo, così da non essere costretti a tornare nella sala più tardi.

"Ehi, ciao. Ma ci siamo già visti, noi due?" Sta al gioco, il suo nuovo amico, non appena si incontrano nuovamente all'entrata. "Sono Martino e vengo da… Da, beh... Le parti del Gazometro, se non ricordo male?"

"Vedi? Già non ricordi più la via! Non c'è tempo da perdere!" 

Lo prende per mano e lo porta a recuperare la sua bicicletta. Non ci sale, ovviamente, senza farsi garantire che Niccolò andrà piano e che non è effettuerà manovre inconsulte che possano farli cadere entrambi. Nico non si trattiene dal fargli presente che sa benissimo quanto siano fragili le ossa degli anziani e che farà ancor più attenzione del solito. Riceve un bel dito medio, allungato oltre le sue spalla prima che le sue braccia gli cingano i fianchi.

“Sfotti, sfotti… che intanto quello col telefono del Paleolitico sei tu, mica io. Sicuro che non sia il caso di comprarti un Brondi? Alla tua età li vedi ancora, i numeri e le lettere sulla tastiera?”

Scuote la testa, rifiutandosi di rispondere alla provocazione. Primo, perché Martino neanche sa quanti anni ha. Non ancora. Secondo, perché è troppo impegnato a processare quanto gli è stato appena rivelato: Marti l’ha tenuto d’occhio abbastanza a lungo per sapere addirittura che cellulare ha. Fantastico!

“Dov’è che stiamo andando?” Gli chiede, dopo neanche cinque minuti che sono partiti.

“Dove cazzo ci pare.”

*********

Lo porta a Villa Torlonia, uno dei suoi posti preferiti fin da piccolo. Diceva sempre alla mamma che un giorno si sarebbe comprato la Casina delle Civette e che, se non gliel'avessero venduta, se ne sarebbe costruita una uguale da solo. 

Già lo vedeva, lei, come un architetto affermato o un ingegnere edile strapagato… Sì, certo, sosteneva che se Niccolò avesse voluto anche fare il netturbino lei avrebbe rispettato la sua scelta, ma alla realtà dei fatti, anni dopo…

Bah, meglio non pensarci. Molto meglio concentrarsi su Martino, piuttosto. Che si è scoperto non essere un grande appassionato di cantieri - ha ricevuto un bel pizzicotto sul fianco, quando gli ha proposto di fermarsi ad osservarne uno lungo la strada - ma il cui nome riecheggia nelle case di riposo di mezza Roma.

Che fa il volontario ogni tanto lì, insieme ad una sua amica, ex compagna di liceo che ora frequenta Medicina.

"... non dirmi che ti stai riferendo a Sana!" Sbotta, incredulo.

Assurdo: sarà da mesi, ormai - da un pomeriggio in cui l'ha visto particolarmente spento, e gli ha strappato il cellulare di mano prima che potesse chiedere a Maddalena di tornare assieme - che lo pressa per fargli conoscere un ragazzo. Uno con cui faceva un programma per Radio Osvaldo, che gli sarebbe sicuramente piaciuto. Con cui i due, irrisori, anni di differenza non si sarebbero assolutamente sentiti.

Non sbagliava.

"No! Non ci credo! La conosci pure te?" Ribatte, mentre gli ruba l'ultimo uramaki. Non c'è stata una sentenza definitiva, ma Niccolò si ritiene ormai pressoché prosciolto dalle accuse di criminalità gastronomica. 

"Sono praticamente cresciuto a casa Allagui, anche se avendo la sua stessa età ero più amico di Rami…" Quanto l'avrebbe preso in giro, se fosse venuto a sapere che stava sotto al migliore amico di Sana. Lei non l'aveva definito così, ovvio, ma da come gliel'aveva descritto non era difficile intuire che ci fosse particolarmente legata.

"Wow, è proprio piccolo il mondo..." Mormora, aprendosi una lattina di birra.

"E pensa che è una vita che vuole farmi conoscere 'sto ragazzo che s'era fatto ricattare da lei dopo aver nascosto la ganja a casa di una sua amica…" Quasi s'innaffia, con la bevanda, dalla sorpresa. "Ehi, ehi. Non morirmi qui per così poco. Mi ha anche detto del tuo contributo inestimabile per Radio Osvaldo, del fatto che anche tu hai avevi passato il test, ma hai preferito seguire le tue passioni, e che sotto la tua aria da stronzetto non sei poi tanto male…" Fa una lista, con tanto di dita alzate a contare.

"Non vorrei dirti che me stai a cojona', ma non mi paiono esattamente cose che direbbe Sana. " Gli fa notare, ripresosi finalmente dallo shock.

"Beh, no, non è tutta farina del suo sacco... Una volta s'è messa a perorare la tua causa anche una roscia, di cui non ricordo il nome… E mi avevano pure convinto, lei e Sana, ma poi c'ho avuto un po' di casini… Niente di grave, eh… E la cosa è saltata." Per evitare che Marti indaghi ulteriormente su cosa mai potesse essergli capitato - non gli pare proprio il tipo, ma non si sa mai - gli fa una domanda di cui in realtà già sa la risposta. "Ma dimmi, in tutto questo di vero che cosa c'è? La roscia s'è fatta pure scappare che sei il perfettino che rifiuta i 25..."

"Ma guarda te, quelle due…" Sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Non pare arrabbiato. Esasperato da Sana e dalla tipa con i capelli rossi, più che da Nico. Meno male. "Almeno avrebbero potuto dirmi qualcosa di te, prima di spiattellare i cazzi miei ai quattro venti… Comunque sì, è tutto vero."

Gli racconta di come si sono conosciuti lui e Sana, dell'infamata ai danni di Eva che ha tutte le ragioni di chiamarlo 'stronzetto'. Al che Niccolò si sente in dovere di intervenire, dichiarando che se Martino è uno stronzo, allora Nico è un grandissimo bastardo per quel che ha fatto a Maddalena. A Luai. Concordano che avendo già dato il peggio di sé, in certi frangenti, possono soltanto migliorare.

Brindano all'essere single e Nico giurerebbe di scorgere un appena accennato sollievo, in Martino.

Che storia è mai questa? Gli fa piacere che Niccolò non sia impegnato ma poi si rifiuta di chiamarlo Nico?

Lungi da lui lamentarsi, visto che l'ha già chiamato un paio di volte 'Nì'... La ragione, quindi, non è voler mantenere le distanze.

Ma allora cosa? Un omonimo che non può soffrire? Anche se questo spregevole individuo potrebbe essere un Nicolò, un Domenico. Addirittura un Nicodemo, perché no.

"Sul rifiutare voti non altissimi, c'ho le mie ragioni." Niccolò interrompe le sue inutili elucubrazioni, per tornare ad ascoltare Martino. "Devo mantenere una certa media per non perdere la borsa di studio, ma non è solo quello. È più che altro che chi cazzo me lo fa fare di farmi registrare un 24 preso perché ho studiato poco e male, quando posso prendere un 28 rimboccandomi le maniche? Uno accetta quello che pensa di meritare, no?"

_‘Uno accetta quello che pensa di meritare.’_

E c’ha pure ragione. Forse son troppo diversi, loro due. Non s’è mai dovuto preoccupare di mantenere una media alta, lui. Tanto ci sono mamma e papà che pagano, no?

Forse è troppo stupido per una persona del genere, lui che si fa andar bene qualsiasi voto pur di andare avanti. Perché più di quel 21 non saprebbe ottenere. Perché impegnarsi molto di più per poi non ottenere il massimo lo farebbe stare davvero uno schifo e no grazie, non ha bisogno di dare altro materiale alla sua testa per convincersi di valere poco o niente.

“E tu, tu com’è che hai scelto Lingue?”

Oh, oltre che intelligente è anche perspicace e si è accorto di aver detto qualcosa che ha scosso Niccolò. Cavoli! Però… però magari è uno di _quelli_. Sì, è possibile. Sono dappertutto, e lui stesso ne ha incontrati parecchi - specie al Virgilio - quindi… c’è ancora speranza, no?

“Beh, è cominciato tutto durante la mia infanzia…. Devi sapere che in realtà io non sono di qui, ma credo che già l’avessi intuito dal cappuccino alle quattro… Comunque... Eravamo io e la mia _abuela_ Marisol, nella pampa argentina…” All’inizio il suo racconto è verosimile, quasi credibile. Studiare una lingua per riappropriarsi delle proprie radici, che c’è di strano? 

Pian piano, inserisce dettagli sempre più assurdi e chiunque con un minimo di buon senso e conoscenza del mondo oltre il suo limitatissimo interesse settoriale, capirebbe che sta sparando cazzate stratosferiche. Non Martino, tenerissimo nella sua ingenuità. Sì, è decisamente uno di _quelli_ : bravissimi a scuola, specie nelle materie che gli piacciono, ma poi capaci di dirti che il presidente del Nord Corea è King-Kong-Là e che c’ha creati una scimmia. “... e quindi eccomi qui, con tutti i miei segreti che non ti posso svelare perché ne va della sicurezza nazionale. Quale sarà il mio vero nome? E la mia vera età? Lo scopriremo solo vivendo, mio caro Martino.” E ci cascherebbe sul serio con tutte le scarpe, quell’adorabile idiota, se non fosse che Niccolò scoppia a ridergli in faccia.

“Ma… Mi stai a prendere per il culo?”

Allarme rosso!! Qui qualcuno è ancora più carino quando se la prende così, mascherando l'imbarazzo dietro all’indignazione. “E non cercare di mordermi il dito! Che c’hai, cinque anni?”

“Io? Prenderti per il culo? No. Non ancora. Cioè, magari più tardi se ti va ma non sono il tipo che lo dà via al primo appuntamento, te lo dico. Massimo rispetto a chi lo fa, sono scelte che non contesto, ma non sono nella mia natura.”

Ma guardatelo! Se la sta ridendo sotto i baffi - che chissà se è sua abitudine portare, insieme alla barba incolta, o son soltanto il risultato dello studio matto e disperatissimo… spera ardentemente la loro conoscenza si protragga abbastanza a lungo da scoprirlo - ora, come se avesse fatto finta di abboccare alle stronzate di Niccolò solo per tirargli su il morale. Che paraculo!

“E mi hai beccato: sono in realtà un intelligenza artificiale e la mia età è effettivamente di cinque anni, non ventidue. Sarai a breve prelevato dalle autorità competenti e non vedrai mai più la luce del sole. " Dichiara, nel suo tono più altisonante.

"Pensi che si lascino corrompere da un po' di questa?" Domanda, sfacciatamente, tirando fuori una bustina d'erba.

"Loro no, ma io di sicuro sì."

**************

La loro serata si conclude fin troppo in fretta. Ma già si son scambiati numeri ed email, visto che Niccolò ha assicurato che avrebbe guardato almeno le prime stagioni di _The Last Man On Earth e The Leftovers_ quella notte stessa ed avrebbe fatto sapere subito a Martino cosa ne pensa. Lo stesso avrebbe dovuto fare lui con _LCPD_ ed _Élite_.

Siccome intende diventare un critico di film e serie TV, Niccolò si aspetta una recensione - un'inappellabile stroncatura, senza dubbio - di un certo livello.

"Scommetto che tra qualche anno leggerò i tuoi pezzi su _Temptation Island_ e altri programmi di qualità su TV Sorrisi & Canzoni…" Lo stuzzica, mentre attraversano il Ponte della Scienza. Sarebbe così semplice fermarsi a guardare il lento scorrere del Tevere, e poi sporgersi a baciarlo… 

Non è proprio per quello che ha preso l'avventata decisione di lasciare la bici a Piramide e farsi una camminata? 

E invece perde tempo a sparare cazzate. Fantastico.

"Ma vaffanculo, va." È Martino ad allontanarsi da lui, deviando verso la ringhiera. Ma sul serio se l'è presa?

"Marti!" Lo raggiunge subito, a grandi falcate. Gli solleva il mento, aspettandosi un'espressione corrucciata. O quantomeno infastidita. Non un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Aha! T'ho fregato, eh?"

A essere sinceri sì, l'ha proprio fregato.

Son così vicini, ora, che non può proprio resistere alla tentazione di fissare la sua bocca. Non può non accorgersi che Martino sta facendo lo stesso, che le loro labbra sono a un soffio dallo sfiorarsi...

Il suo telefonino si mette a squillare proprio in quell'istante, facendolo tornare con i piedi per terra.

Non gli ha forse detto, proprio qualche ora fa, di essere **_felicemente_** single?

Non è interessato a una storia, perché dovrebbe cambiare idea per Niccolò?

Finire a letto insieme avrebbe rovinato tutto, di sicuro.

Non fa in tempo a rispondere alla chiamata, ma immediatamente gli arrivano una sequela di messaggi. Cazzo, avevano un live stasera?

"Merda… Forse faccio ancora in tempo a raggiungerli per un po' di PR…" Sa che nessuno se la prenderà, hanno una setlist di riserva per quando sono senza tastiere, ma si sente comunque un grandissimo coglione. Inetto ed inaffidabile.

"Ci sentiamo per domani? Magari andiamo a vedere l'ultimo di Nolan, se lo danno ancora, okay?" Indietreggia, evitando di guardare Martino in volto.

Lo sa che c'ha la faccia triste, ora. 

Che è confuso. Ferito.

Finisce sempre così.

_'Complimenti, Niccolò. Sei riuscito a rovinare tutto, di nuovo, anche se con un po' più sforzo del solito. Adesso sparisci. Eclissati."_

Ed è esattamente ciò che fa.


	3. Cerchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo lungo praticamente metà di questa fic però gli si vuole bene comunque.

__

_Cerchi dappertutto... Ma non la vedi la sfera?  
Cerchi dappertutto… ma non lo capirai mai, non lo capirai mai, non lo capirai. _

***********************

Non gli era mai successo prima.

Nemmeno con Giovanni, ai tempi delle elementari: c’erano voluti i giusti incentivi, figurine e merendine, perché Martino rinunciasse a passare l’intervallo giocando al Gameboy per unirsi ai suoi tornei di calciotto. Da allora erano sempre stati in sintonia, su tutto. Sapevano come prendersi, ormai: quando insistere per far sfogare l’altro e quando lasciargli i suoi spazi. È stato fin troppo facile scambiare quella sintonia per qualcosa di più, dopo anni. Anni, per l’appunto. Si sta parlando di un tempo piuttosto lungo.

Quanto c’è voluto, invece, per sentirsi libero di svaccarsi su un prato e dire qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la testa? Finendo addirittura per menzionare la bastardata fatta ad Eva? Mezza giornata, ma neanche.

Non gli era mai successo prima. __

Di perdere la testa in un baleno, per uno che su Netflix si guarda giusto le trashate in spagnolo. Che sa vagamente chi siano Calcutta, Lizzo, Gazzelle, ma ascolta solo metal russo e musica celtica. Che poi però conosce libri astrusi di autori mai sentiti e ne ha subito rifilati due a Martino.

Non gli era mai successo prima, mai.

Nemmeno di essere tanto incazzato con gente che non aveva mai visto, manco in foto, diciamocelo.

Innanzitutto con Fares, che a quanto pare aveva quasi mandato a puttane il concerto dei Contrabbandieri non presentandosi. E lo faceva infuriare ancor di più che i ragazzi non si trovassero un altro tastierista ma lo giustificassero pure - soprattutto dicendo _'vabbè, Marti, te l’eri dimenticato pure tu!_ ’ perché cazzo, lui in quel gruppo non ci suona, non è certo indispensabile che ci sia.

Poi con i genitori di Niccolò, che sembrano due grandissime teste di cazzo. Perché se vostro figlio confessa di aver scelto Lingue per farvi contenti - dopo aver già sprecato un anno a Scienze Aziendali, un’altra delle vostre brillanti idee \- giustifica le pressioni dovute alle vostre aspettative stratosferiche con ‘ _glielo devo, con tutto quello che gli faccio passare_ ’... un po’ teste di cazzo lo siete. __

Manco fosse un teppista violento. Un fascistello omofobo che passa il tempo a pestare i froci. Un mezzo uomo che riversa le sue frustrazioni sulle donne. Ecco, _quelli_ sono i figli da disconoscere. Quelli a cui far pesare di essere anche solo nati. Non certo uno come Nì. __

Chissà se è per colpa loro che Niccolò sta messo così, oggi: stanco, triste, ma soprattutto agitato. Lo vede chiaramente da quel continuo mordersi le labbra e il non riuscire a tener ferma la gamba, quando crede che Martino sia impegnato a scrivere sul cellulare.

Ieri avrebbe chiesto di chi si trattava, ieri gli avrebbe messo di straforo una quantità esagerata di wasabi sui suoi uramaki per ‘vendicarsi’ di essersi distratto… Forse i suoi non c’entrano nulla. Magari sta cercando un modo non troppo brutale per scaricarlo, contando di impietosirlo con la faccia di uno che non vede il letto da una settimana. Ma se è stato lui a rivolgergli per primo la parola? Lui a insistere dopo il ‘Sì, disturbi’ e a invitarlo a passare la giornata con lui nel parco? Possibile se ne sia già pentito?

Eppure non se l’è sognato, quel momento sul ponte…

_‘O forse mi sto paranoiando per nulla.’_

E non sarebbe un’eccezione anzi. Dare sempre l’interpretazione più drammatica dei comportamenti altrui, finendo per tagliare i ponti prima che possano farlo gli altri… È un po’ la sua specialità.

_‘M’ha scritto che dà sempre una seconda possibilità alle cose, se crede che ne valga la pena, no? Certo, si parlava di serie televisive ma… a volte bisogna saper leggere tra le righe, giusto? Tutti mi dicono che sono un disastro a farlo, però…’_

C’è una spiegazione molto semplice, in fondo, al comportamento di Niccolò: si sente in imbarazzo per quanto è successo la sera precedente. 

Ha capito immediatamente di aver fatto un gesto avventato e non sa come scusarsi con Martino… Il che è comunque strano, perché l’avrà capito che lui non è assolutamente il tipo che le manda a dire. Avesse avuto qualcosa in contrario l’avrebbe spinto via, gli avrebbe urlato _‘AO’ ! Ma che cazzo stai a fà? ’_ come gli è già capitato diverse volte uscendo con Filo, quando alcuni si rivelano un po’ troppo affettuosi soltanto perché Martino gli ha rivolto la parola e accettato un drink. 

Vabbé, ci sta. Non si conoscono ancora _così_ bene. Ma se Nì è rimasto in contatto con lui, ha accettato di incontrarsi per prendere qualcosa al bar prima del film - ben conscio di mettersi così in una situazione che avrebbe esposto il suo malessere… Anche questo, come il messaggio sul cellulare, vorrà ben dire qualcosa.

Per forza.

“Oh, a quanto pare al Warner Village di Repubblica danno _The French Dispatch_. E non guardarmi così… _”_ Oh! Finalmente Niccolò assume un’aria meno spenta, alla sola menzione di un film del suo adorato Wes. “So che la mia pronuncia in inglese è a livello Sapientino.”

“No, è che accusi me di essere un nostalgico per via del Nokia e poi te scordi che ora se chiama _The Space_. E poi t’ho pensato a dire il titolo così a Siri che t’avrà sicuramente detto di non aver trovato risultati per ‘De frencia dispaccio’.”

Quell’ombra diventa un sorriso vero e proprio e le sopracciglia di alzano per invitarlo a controbattere. E Martino si sente come se gli avessero appena dato un trenta e lode. Orgoglioso e con un peso in meno sul cuore.

“Lieto di suscitare la tua ilarità, Niccolò. Onestamente quel Nokia va oltre l’essere nostalgico. È proprio un _‘vi vedo tutti connessi, tutti lì ossessionati dai vostri social e dalle vostre chat Whatsapp ma io no, io so’ mejo’._ E scusa senon tutti c’avevamo 10 di inglese, alle superiori...” Non dovrebbe, visto che sono in luogo pubblico, ma Nì fa una faccia così da schiaffi a quelle parole che non resiste alla tentazione di lanciargli un pezzo di tramezzino. Tanto non è nemmeno buono.

Niccolò si scansa e finisce addosso ad una signora tutta in tiro che subito si volta per cercare il colpevole. Fanno finta di nulla, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.

“Sai che secondo me quella spruzzata di tonno e maionese sulla spalla le dona?” Sussurra Niccolò, cercando di farlo capitolare. Giammai. Piuttosto sarà lui ad arrendersi e farsi scoprire, quando gli pizzica una coscia. 

Niente da fare, sussulta ma poi gliela scosta come se niente fosse.

“Comunque tornando a noi… 10, io? So un paio di espressioni base, cui so dare un accento vagamente britannico. Ma con lo scritto sono un disastro, mi partono periodi infiniti, che manco James Joyce, e la grammatica diventa un vago ricordo. In pagella avevo 6-, al massimo sei te che c’avevi 4.”

Nota subito che, questa volta, Martino sembra un po’ titubante nell’accettare questa versione dei fatti. Sì, l’aver creduto davvero che Niccolò avesse fatto il gaucho nella pampa argentina e fosse dovuto fuggire perché aveva rubato un cavallo ancora un po’ gli brucia. 

Giusto un pochino.

“Okay, okay. Ero più sull’8 che sul 6. Di tanto in tanto un 9 ma 10 mai, giuro. Ero migliorato un sacco in quinto, in realtà, ma manco lì ho mai preso il massimo perché il prof era uno stronzo omofobo che potrei essermi inimicato con una ricerca su Virginia e Vita.” Prosegue, più convincente.

Martino ne sa qualcosa di professori infami che non ti danno quel che meriteresti neanche a sputar sangue. Credeva che all’Università le cose sarebbero migliorate, ma invece… Ha dovuto rassegnarsi al sapere lui di aver fatto un esame da 30 e sentirsi in pace con sé stesso. Se poi gli davano 28, cazzi loro. Ma non è stato facile.

Giovanni, tipo, non ha ancora questa auto-consapevolezza e se ne va sbraitando e sbattendo la porta ogni volta. 

Martino preferisce risparmiare le energie per incazzarsi con altri, piuttosto. 

Con quelli che devono dire la loro su due ragazzi che si scambiano effusioni, o con le bambinette che si fissano a dover scoprire se quello con cui sta al tavolo è un amico o il suo tipo.

“Dai su, sbrighiamoci che sennò perdiamo lo spettacolo in lingua originale.”

Niccolò non indaga sul perché abbiano cambiato i loro programmi, ma ne è profondamente grato. Finge di non notare che lui il film non l’abbia guardato manco per sbaglio, ma si sia distratto piuttosto sovente a osservare come le luci soffuse dello schermo esaltassero i suoi lineamenti. Tenta di coglierlo in fallo chiedendogli se gli è piaciuto, se ha anche solo vagamente capito di che parlasse. Poi però lascia cadere la cosa con una risata e invita nuovamente Martino a fare un giro con lui in bici. 

Lo porta fino all’orologio ad acqua nel parco di Villa Borghese, perché parole sue “è scandaloso che non l’abbia mai visto”. Roba che lo dovrebbero esiliare dalla Capitale solo per quello. Mentre invece la carbonara con i funghi e il salame vegano…

“Arriverà il giorno che non me la rinfaccerai?” Lo spinge scherzosamente, senza troppa forza, e Martino si lascia cadere sulla coperta. “Piuttosto, guarda cos’ho qui…”

Un’omelette piegata ai lati, usata come piatto per riso fritto e verdure?

“La presentazione non è perfetta, Chef, ma il piatto è stato un po’ sbatacchiato nella mia borsa. Nasi goreng pattaya, con un mio tocco personale. E no, oggi non è il tabasco.”

No, è la quantità spropositata di peperoncini che c’ha messo. Ma come ha fatto a non bruciarsi le papille gustative, fino ad adesso, questo?

“Marti, ma stai piangendo?” No, gli lacrimano soltanto un po’ gli occhi e probabilmente gli cola pure il naso. Si copre il volto con una mano per schifare del tutto Niccolò, che comunque sembra avere uno stomaco indistruttibile, mentre con l’altra cerca un fazzoletto nella propria giacca.

“Scusa, devo averti dato il mio per sbaglio.” Sì, per sbaglio proprio. Credibilissimo, se glielo dice con quello sguardo furbetto e la lingua che schiocca tra i denti. “Ne ho fatta una versione meno piccante, con più kecap manis, ma mi sembrava un po’ troppo dolce…”

“Sì sì, dillo ghe bolevi bedermi in lacrime ber te…” Gli ci vuole un litro d’acqua e qualche minuto, per riprendersi.

Ma non gli basterà tutta la serata, per dimenticare il suono della risata più genuina di Niccolò.

*********************

 _‘Prendiamo questa cosa tra noi come viene. Giorno per giorno. Con serenità e senza fretta. ’_ È stato deciso, di comune accordo, dopo quel pomeriggio al cinema.

Qualcosa tra di loro, inequivocabilmente, c’è. Lo sanno entrambi.

L’attrazione fisica è innegabile.

Ma a bruciare le tappe, potrebbero rimanere scottati. Perciò han deciso di frequentarsi come amici, per capire se si piacciono sul serio come persone.

Non ha mai trascorso tanto tempo con qualcuno che fosse così differente da lui, eppure così simile. 

Differente nei modi, molto più pacati. Ancora non l’ha visto arrabbiarsi, ma rispondere in modo piuttosto scazzato a una telefonata della sua ex. Sono rimasti in buoni rapporti, gli dice, ma proprio non la sopporta quando cerca di sostituirsi al suo medico.

Differente nello stile di vita, che pare quello di uno che non guarda il portafoglio: insiste sempre nel chiamare un taxi, che paga lui a inizio corsa, piuttosto che mandarlo a casa mezzo ubriaco. Se c’è qualcosa che comporta dispendio di denaro, se le inventa tutte per offrire lui. E l’animo profondamente pulciaro di Martino mica si lamenta, anzi. 

Differente, soprattutto, nel suo non interessarsi minimamente al calcio. E questo è piuttosto grave, ma ci passa sopra solo perché a Niccolò non scoccia cercare il locale più vicino che abbia un maxischermo, per farlo contento.

Simile nello svelarsi poco a poco, nel lasciarsi conoscere veramente solo da una cerchia piuttosto ristretta di persone. Simile nel costante timore di venir abbandonato, lasciato indietro, se si rivelasse per ciò che è.

Simile nei gusti - inaspettatamente - talvolta tendenti al trash e altre all’estremamente ricercato… senza che questi coincidano, salvo pochissime eccezioni, con quelli di Marti. 

Meglio così alla fine. 

*****************************

Trascorrere una giornata con Niccolò gli fa immancabilmente scoprire qualcosa di nuovo. Che poi sia di suo gradimento o meno è secondario. 

Luoghi nascosti nei parchi come quello dell’Appia Antica.

Cibi esotici come lo shuba.  
O il choripan, per celebrare le millantate radici argentine di Niccolò.

Il vecchio divano scassatissimo a Piazzale Socrate o una piscina abbandonata che però c’aveva il guardiano - ciao, Renatoooooooo - e i murales di Ostiense. 

Per non parlare dell’universo cinematografico strapieno di trash e le nuove promesse della narrativa italiana e internazionale che gli ha fatto scoprire. 

Certo, vorrebbe discutere con la Caruso dei tormenti dei poveri Christian e Davide e di quante ancora ne aveva dovute passare Julian nel romanzo successivo… nonché della sua smisurata e incomprensibile passione per Milano.

S’è chiesto spesso se Niccolò si sia rivisto nel protagonista, se anche lui ha cercato di stare assieme a tre persone contemporaneamente… se anche lui sia bipolare. Scherza sempre sulle sue pasticche, sugli incontri con la strizzacervelli. 

Non è suo diritto indagare a riguardo, ma avendo la delicatezza di un elefante in cristalleria s’è giusto lasciato scappare una domanda di troppo mentre gli restituisce i libri.

“Christian? No, non ho in comune quasi niente con lui, tranquillo. Anche se effettivamente, abbiamo entrambi avuto storie con uomini mentre stavamo con una studentessa di Medicina… Forse più con Rachel Bunch? Capirai, quando arriverai alla terza di Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. Stagione, non puntata.”

Okay, forse il fatto che fosse un musical l’aveva un po’ scoraggiato.

Magari, lo possono recuperare insieme, più tardi.

Ora devono proseguire il loro duello all’ultimo sangue, però! 

Vista la giornata piovosa, Niccolò ha deciso di accoglierlo nella sua umile dimora – mica tanto umile, visto che si tratta di un appartamento a Trastevere ereditato dalla nonna - e si sono sfidati a chi sopporta meglio i film dell’orrore.

L’infame ha optato per uno splatter che ha quasi fatto sboccare Martino. Ora vedremo come se la caverà lui con un horror psicologico.

“Spero tu non abbia troppo in comune con questo, di Christian…” Gli dice, mettendo su Midsommar.

_******************************_

A svegliarlo non è né mamma - che deve aprire mille sportelli prima di trovare quello che cerca, come se quella non fosse la sua, di cucina - né il soave suono dei martelli pneumatici in strada.

No, è una chiamata cui non ha la forza di rispondere. Seguita da un messaggio da parte di Giovanni.

Ma che è successo, cos'è tutta sta urgenza? Gli sta andando a fuoco la casa? È morto qualcuno?

Vabbè, basta ipotesi. 

_‘Ei, t'ho coperto con tua madre ma la prossima volta che rimani a dormire fuori da qualcuno magari avvisa? e magari batti un colpo se sei vivo’_

Senza perdere tempo, manda un ' _sono vivo_ ', poi si guarda intorno spaesato.

Dormire fuori? Ma cosa…

Oh, cazzo. Questa non è la sua camera: è piena di libri impilati per terra, di splendidi disegni attaccati al muro e favolose sculture fatte con materiali di recupero. La stanza di un artista.

E questo non è il suo letto, ovviamente. Subito controlla di avere ancora tutti i vestiti addosso e… okay, non facciamoci prendere dal panico. I jeans ed il maglione sono sulla sedia, insieme ad un bigliettino. È nella grafia arrotondata e un po' confusionaria di Niccolò.

 _'Non so se te lo ricordi, ma ti sei svestito da solo perché c'avevi caldo. Poi però mi hai dormito addosso per quasi tutta la notte :p'_ Ma ora dov'è? L'ha lasciato solo per non risparmiargli ulteriori figuracce?

E non è l’unico messaggio che gli ha scritto.

Trova bigliettini sparsi un po’ ovunque per la casa. Nel bagno, dove gli viene chiesto di non tagliarsi la barba perché gli sta veramente da Dio. Nel salotto ce n’è uno con scritto soltanto ‘ _Seguimi’_ , annodato a un filo rosso. 

Lo segue con le dita, leggendo ognuno dei messaggi che gli ha lasciato Niccolò.

Lo aiutano a ricostruire la serata precedente.

 _‘Grazie per aver cambiato film, spero di non averti indotto a ubriacarti per come canto…’_ Gli ricorda che era stato lui a vincere la sfida, visto che l’altro si era dovuto alzare dopo i primi minuti del film. Gli aveva detto di aver sete, ma Martino s’era accorto subito di quanto fosse scosso e s’era dato del deficiente da solo. Non gli importava più nulla di prevalere, contava soltanto che Niccolò stesse meglio.

Così s’era inventato che per pagar pegno di aver perso, dovesse fargli un bel karaoke mentre guardavano _‘Mamma mia!_ ’. A ogni parola sbagliata, un sorso di birra. 

Ad un certo punto dev’essere stato coinvolto pure lui e, finite le birre, sono passati ai superalcolici. Idioti!

‘ _Mi spiace veramente che Fares abbia rovinato la vita pure a te. Vedrò cosa posso fare per convincerlo a rigar dritto, almeno con la band. ’_ Com'è successo, questo?

Ah sì, gli ha chiesto com’è che si rifiutasse di chiamarlo ‘Nico’ e quindi son finiti a parlare dell’elusivo tastierista dei Contrabbandieri. 

È venuto fuori che Nì lo conosce praticamente da sempre e ha un certo ascendente su di lui. Gli aveva domandato se fosse per via del potere dei ‘gemelli di nome’ ma lui non ne aveva riso. Aveva fissato il pavimento, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e mormorando “Sì, qualcosa del genere. Ma vedrai che non creerà più fastidi né a te né ai tuoi amici. Ci parlo io.”

Continua a seguire il filo, sperando di trovarci Niccolò alla fine. No, in cucina ci sono uno ‘ _Scaldami_ ’ sulla caffettiera e ‘ _Addentami_ ’ sui biscotti. Nessuna traccia dell'autore.

Sotto la tazzina, ce n’è un altro. 

***********************

‘ _M’ero scordato di avere un esonero di letteratura russa stamattina e son dovuto correre in Uni. Verso le 14 dovrebbe venire Marisol per le pulizie. Potresti non farti trovare in casa, please? Grazie grazie grazie, e scusa se non ti ho svegliato ma sei troppo carino quando dormi <3.’_

Non sa se sentirsi deluso perché Niccolò non vuole dover spiegare a Marisol che ci faccia un ragazzo a casa sua - ma d’altra parte, lui farebbe diversamente? Onestamente no! - o felice di essere stato definito carino dal ragazzo che gli piace. Che gli ha pure disegnato un cuoricino!

Per una volta, sceglie di focalizzarsi sul lato positivo. Porta il biglietto sulle labbra, lo stringe al petto e poi se lo mette in tasca.

‘ _Grazie dei bigliettini <3 ! Potevi svegliarmi, però! So di averti detto che mordo prima del caffè, ma con te avrei fatto eccezione… Forse ;)'_

Molto audace, per i suoi standard, ma forse è anche ora che si smuovano un po’ le cose tra loro.

È sicuro che sia il momento giusto per fare un passo avanti.

Una gioia, nella vita, potrà averla anche lui.

O no?

******

Evidentemente no, perché la vita è una merda.

Sono passate due settimane, senza alcuna risposta. Lo chiama e gli attacca persino il telefono.

Basta. Ne ha avuto abbastanza.

Ad un certo punto bisogna anche saper alzare la testa, recuperare una minima parvenza di dignità e non farsi calpestare come uno zerbino.

Riconoscere che non gli si può perdonare tutto solo perché è un fregno assurdo dall'animo tormentato. Tutti c'hanno i loro problemi, ma è meglio stare alla larga da chi non può fare a meno di riversarli sul prossimo piuttosto che occuparsene personalmente.

Meglio piantarla di attendere un messaggio che non arriverà mai, di sperare che Niccolò prenda quel cazzo di telefono e dimostri di non essere un codardo. Ma no, figurati. Quello il fegato non sa manco dove ce l'ha.

Quanto può essere difficile dire: _'senti, forse non hai capito: non me ne frega proprio un cazzo di te?_ '

Magari anche in termini meno coloriti - visto che Niccolò non è Giovanni - invece di scappare e fingere che non si siano mai incontrati?

Chiaramente l'amicizia che sta sbocciando tra loro non è poi così importante per lui, se gli è così facile gettarsela alle spalle.

O magari, ma sarebbe ancora peggio, sì è convinto che Martino sia uno di quelli per cui "un no è in realtà un sì in divenire" e con i due di picche ci costruisce castelli. E così ha deciso di tagliare immediatamente tutti i ponti, per la propria incolumità. 

Non si sa mai a cosa potrebbero portare certe situazioni, in cui magari Niccolò avrebbe potuto fargli credere di starci.

È un'ipotesi da non scartare, che lo fa stare un vero schifo.

Anche il solo pensare che Nì lo possa associare a certa feccia, che possa mai rinfacciargli di averlo illuso.

' _Piantala di piangerti addosso, coglione_.' Si ripete, ancora una volta, cacciando via le lacrime. _'Trovati qualcos'altro da fare. Qualcuno da farti, magari.'_

Sì, ma cosa? Chi?

Forse è venuta l'ora di accettare l'offerta di Giovanni, finalmente, e unirsi alle prove della band.

Soprattutto se significa incontrare finalmente Facciadaculo Fares. Che in realtà Martino non ha idea di che faccia abbia, ma son dettagli.

Probabilmente da schiaffi. O come il culo, da cui il suo brillante soprannome. 

Starà sicuramente meglio dopo aver riversato su quel coglione tutta la sua frustrazione repressa.

"Sei sempre il benvenuto, zì. So che posso fidarmi di te, per avere un giudizio implacabile e onesto. E una dritta o due non ci fanno male."

Poche cose sono certe nella vita, ma che Giovanni sappia sempre come far sentir meglio Martino è una di quelle. Insieme al fatto di non insistere mai perché gli venga detto cosa c'è che non va. 

"E poi devo ancora presentarti Fares, no?"

"Sì. A proposito, cos'è 'sta storia?"

"Huh?"

"Voglio dire, per mesi m’ha rotto che DOVEVO conosce 'sto tizio. Quasi stavo a pensa' che ce l'avessi tu 'na cotta per lui, e poi improvvisamente... Il nulla."

"Beh, Marti, che te posso dì? È un bel ragazzo e se fossi sotto per lui - cosa che non sono, assolutamente - sarebbe comprensibilissimo. Pure Eva concorda, vojo dì. E Luchino... Te lo può confermare lui che poteri c'ha il Fares."

Luchino?

Stiamo parlando dello stesso Luca Colosio, il morto di fregna?

Quand'è, esattamente, che sarebbe venuto fuori questo apprezzamento per nuovi... Orizzonti?

Com'è che lui s'è perso questi sviluppi?

_'Eri troppo impegnato a star dietro a uno che non meritava manco cinque minuti del tuo tempo, ovviamente.'_

Sarebbe bello crederci davvero, no? Trasformare ciò che prova per Nico - qualsiasi cosa sia questo tepore - in odio. Etichettare la sua cotta non corrisposta come una delle stronzate più grandi che abbia mai fatto (e ne ha fatte parecchie, finora).

Peccato che non ci riesca proprio.

L'atteggiamento di Niccolò, al momento, sarà anche frustrante e pure un po' crudele ma... Odiarlo gli è impossibile. 

Il dolore che prova ora è un giusto prezzo per aver avuto la possibilità di conoscerlo.

Il suo cuore spezzato vale ogni singolo minuto trascorso con lui.

"Comunque. Per farla breve: volevo che voi due vi incontraste perché eravate entrambi single e con... Diciamo... _'orientamenti compatibili’?_ "

Martino non può che sorridere al tentativo di Giovanni di dargli una spiegazione, evitando però un lampante outing. Ovvio che questa sua definizione abbia rivelato a Marti che il tizio etero non è… Ma non gli dà un'etichetta precisa, in assenza del diretto interessato.

E non conta che ne stia discutendo con la persona di cui più si fida al mondo. Si tratta di mantenere il riserbo su cose intime e personali. Ancora un margine di miglioramento c'è, ma è comunque sulla buona strada, no? Sarà stupido, ma Marti è davvero orgoglioso di lui.

“Non te sta a preoccupa’, che de te non gli abbiamo detto nulla. Zero proprio sulla vita personale, zì, a malapena sa chi sei…” Ah, confortante. Trovano facile, quindi, ignorare praticamente la sua esistenza? 

“Cioè lo sa, ma per via dei tuoi testi… E in quel senso gli piaci un sacco, cioè intellettualmente parlando...” A lui invece questo Fares continua a stare sul culo per partito preso, perciò un pochino ci gode che dall’altra parte ci sia ammirazione. Ben gli sta! “Non ce parevi molto interessato, tanto che s’è fatto avanti pure Luca con Nico… che però ormai stava sotto a tutta Trenitalia per qualcun altro…”

“Ho come l’impressione che qui si stia parlando di me… o sbaglio?” Luca s’unisce improvvisamente alla conversazione, con due belle pacche sulle spalle che fan sussultare Giovanni e Martino per lo spavento.

“Finalmente Marti s’è deciso a tornare in sala prove, così lo stavo aggiornando sul tempismo tremendo che c’hai avuto con il nostro tastierista.” Risponde Giovanni, incoraggiando Luchino a continuare e informare Martino sugli ultimi sviluppi.

“Beh, è notizia vecchia ormai e lo sai anche tu Gio!” Sbuffa, girandosi poi verso Martino per dargli ulteriori dettagli. “Il mio tempismo è stato davvero terribile, ma non è manco la cosa più triste di tutta questa storia. No! Non lo dico per piangermi addosso, lo sapete, non c’ho fortuna in ‘ste cose, me ne sono fatto una ragione ormai… anzi so’ contento se la persona a cui mi dichiaro magari sta bene per i fatti suoi o ha già qualcuno che la ama quanto merita…”

“Seh, seh… Dici dici ma intanto per consolarti sei subito corso dietro a un’altra...”

“Vero, ma questo non mi rende meno sincero! E ti dirò che questo lato che voi definite ‘bonaccione’ a Sil piace molto, quindi... Comunque, tornando a Nico: qui invece stiamo ai livelli del Canepallo degli ultimi tempi con Eva, per capirci.” 

Beh, per quanto questo Fares gli stia antipatico Martino non è certo il tipo da augurargli di venire ripetutamente tradito dal suo ragazzo nonché diventare il punchingball di tutte le sue frustrazioni.

“Cioè se lo conosci un minimo lo capisci che è uno di quelli che ha tanta sofferenza dentro, ma che la nasconde dietro a un sorriso - sì, sì, voi ridete ma io le noto ste cose – e pensa te che invece ha avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti e non dev’essere stato affatto facile scoprirsi così…” Continua Luca, senza quasi riprendere fiato. “E ‘sto tizio gli ha detto che gli ha rovinato la vita! Cioè, ma serio? Niccolò Fares, che non farebbe male manco a una mosca se ne andrebbe in giro a rovinare vite? Piuttosto a risvegliare bisessuali latenti, mettere in crisi asessuali non molto convinti - come vedete ho fatto tesoro dei pomeriggi passati con Filo - con il suo fisico scolpito nel marmo e quei lineamenti così particolari… Ma poi davvero, te lo vedi e pensi _‘questo è così fregno che è sicuramente uno stronzo stratosferico_ ’, e invece no, manco per niente… Vorrei proprio dirgli due parole, a quel coglione - passatemi il termine - che l’ha trattato così di merda.”

Martino sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. La descrizione che Luca gli ha fatto di Niccolò è fin troppo familiare, così come il modo in cui è stato scaricato.

“Sottoscrivo.” Borbotta Giovanni, annuendo. “Da un po’ di tempo è giù di corda… Ma credo che incontrare Marti potrebbe fargli bene? Se per te è okay, ovviamente, Luchì. So che ora sei fissato con Silvia, ma magari…”

“No, macché! Voglio solo il meglio per Nico e con Marti ce lo vedo! Tra l’altro la mia era una sbandata, niente di serio. Figurati se devi farti scrupoli, Marti… Martino, ma ci stai ascoltando?”

No. No. Non può essere vero.

 **Deve** trattarsi di un incubo.

La persona di cui ha apertamente - e in modo piuttosto infantile - parlato male per ore… Con Ni stesso…

“Marti, tutto bene?” Gli domanda Giovanni, con già la mano sulla maniglia della sala prove. Dev'essere un po’ che ha perso il filo del discorso, perché sono praticamente alla stanza insonorizzata fornita loro dal Don – nessuno di loro è stato particolarmente entusiasta di tornare all’oratorio parrocchiale, ma è l’unico posto dove possono stare gratis anche tutta una giornata… - e se n’è nemmeno accorto.

Potrebbe dire che no, ha appena avuto un malore improvviso, ma l’idea di scappare ora lo fa sentire ancor più uno schifo d’uomo.

Niccolò proprio non se lo merita.

"Fares fa Niccolò di nome? Con due C?"

"Sì?" Luca e Giovanni lo guardano entrambi piuttosto confusi. Il più delle volte si sono riferiti al loro tastierista usandone il cognome - influenzati negativamente dal duo ‘Santini-Galvani’ - ma giusto poco fa ne hanno discusso utilizzando ‘Nico’.

Di che diavolo di nome credeva fosse il diminutivo?

"Non Nicola? Nicholas? Domenico? Nicodemo?"

"Nicodemo? Marti, ma ti senti?”

Sì, si sente. Purtroppo.

E sente anche una risata provenire dall’interno della sala, ora che Giovanni ha aperto appena la porta. Non riesce a vederlo, ma s’immagina benissimo quel sorriso sfolgorante e le fossette sulle guance… Il modo in cui tutto il suo corpo ride con lui, e come poi inclina il capo e si morde il labbro inferiore - quel labbro così pieno e invitante - prima di tornare serio.

Si è messo proprio un bel casino.

"Oi, rega… Guardate un po’ chi vi abbiamo portato. E no, non è il nuovo batterista, Elì. Per un po’ dobbiamo continuare ad accontentarci di Luchino.” Giovanni si fa strada nella sala, convinto che gli altri due lo stiano ancora seguendo.

“Che comunque suona la batteria meglio di come te suoni il basso, lasciatelo dire!” Ma sentilo! Se non si fosse intestardito a osteggiarlo per mesi, avrebbe avuto un valido alleato contro Elia… Più ci pensa e meno Martino riesce a capire perché diavolo ce l’avesse così tanto con lui.

“Aò, Fares! Ma sei ‘n’infame peggio de Galvani! Oh, guarda un po’ chi si rivede da queste parti! Marti! Nico ormai pensava fossi ‘na leggenda metropolitana, e che ‘M. R.’ fosse tipo il nome d’arte di Luchino... “

"Marti?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I romanzi citati in questo capitolo, sono questi: <https://www.mondadoristore.it/libri/Eleonora-C-Caruso/aut00636951/> ("Le Ferite Originali" e "Tutto chiuso tranne il cielo") e ve li consiglio perché sono entrambi davvero molto, molto belli <3


	4. Lettera al prossimo

_Giurami che veglierai con me, se no poi domani saranno guai  
Giurami che veglierai con me, se no poi domani saranno guai_

*********

Perché si è lasciato convincere a restare?  
Emigrare in Patagonia, quella sarebbe stata una buona idea.

_‘Perché hai già distrutto i Nico & The Rose Squad, o te ne sei dimenticato? Andati via tu e Luai, con Malik che doveva concentrarsi sulla laurea… Ti sarai pure unito ai Contrabbandieri perché non gli sei certo indispensabile, ma se loro ti chiedono di non andartene tu rimani.  
Chiaro?’_

Cristallino.  
Ha tenuto fede alla sua promessa, non ha più creato loro alcun problema con le sue assenze all’ultimo minuto e nemmeno ha menzionato chi lo avesse ridotto all’ombra di sé stesso.  
Perché in fondo stavano esagerando tutti quanti, era solo un po’ sottotono. Perché alla fine, di chi era la colpa? Sua, non certo del famigerato ‘M.R.’  
Che poi, come ha fatto a metterci così tanto a collegare quelle iniziali a Marti?  
Avranno pure fatto il suo nome, ma figuriamoci se il suo cervello l’ha registrato. No, perché se può far qualcosa di utile oltre a venirsene fuori con roba che piace giusto ai soliti quattro gatti… 

Potrebbe inventarsi un impegno improrogabile, ma è stanco di scappare.  
Di credere alla sua testa, quando gli dice che Martino merita di meglio. Non ha tutti i torti, ma il suo andarsene così su due piedi e rifiutare le sue chiamate non è stato certo per il suo bene.  
L’ha fatto per difendersi, per non sentirlo dire ‘sparisci dalla mia vita’ o peggio non ricevere altro che silenzio.  
Sottoponendo, però, Martino allo stesso trattamento che ha evitato per sé stesso.  
Che egoista.  
Il minimo che può fare è scusarsi, anche se ormai è tardi per riparare. 

“Senti, lo capisco se non volessi più avere niente a che fare con me. Però vorrei comunque chiederti scusa. Non son tanto bravo con le parole, quindi permettimi di farlo con la musica.”  
Nessuno, nemmeno Luca, dice nulla. In realtà lui cerca di dire qualcosa e viene subito zittito da Giovanni ed Elia che gli dicono che non sono affari suoi e che gliene parleranno quando saranno pronti. Loro devono solo essere dei buoni amici e sostenerli entrambi, suonando. 

“Sarà una setlist breve, ma sono canzoni che parlano di me. Di te. Di noi.” Passa un foglietto con i titoli. “Partiamo con Il Fine e la Luna, ok?”

Poi Tsunami, Altrove e per finire Lettera al Prossimo. 

È sulle note di quest'ultima, che Martino si alza in piedi e a grandi falcate lo raggiunge.  
Sposta la tastiera, prendendogli il volto tra le mani.

"Canzoni più allegre, che non parlino della fine del mondo o del tuo povero cuore? Quelle voglio sentire d'ora in poi, okay? Tipo quella dello tsunami che travolge la città. Che tanto non mi impietosisci e mica mi scordo che m'hai ghostato per più di un mese." Gli punta un dito contro il petto, e a Niccolò si mozza il respiro. "Però ci potrei mettere una pietra sopra, se mi perdoni per essere stato un po' 'no stronzo, con la storia di Fares. Ti giuro che veglierò con te, d'ora in poi. E ti cercherò, ovunque tu sia. Ti troverò e ti porterò via."

"È una minaccia?" Gli chiede, con le lacrime agli occhi. Neanche nella migliore delle ipotesi s'era immaginato che Martino gli citasse i versi delle sue stesse canzoni, che aveva ascoltato soltanto ora per la prima volta.

"È una promessa." Sussurra Martino, appoggiando la propria fronte contro la sua.  
Gli ruba un bacio. Due. Tre. Perde il conto.  
Rulli, fischi, applausi ed urla gli ricordano che non sono soli.

Peccato.  
Si rifaranno più tardi.  
Loro due, chiusi in una camera a fingere di essere gli ultimi due uomini rimasti sulla terra.  
Stasera. Domani. Dopodomani.  
E poi si vedrà.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a babykit87l per avermi dato una mano a rimanere sotto le diecimila parole ;D !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [E più ci avviciniamo e meno mettiamo a fuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560930) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
